


Now or Never

by JadeTigress



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, and they're both nerds who blush too much?, basically Black Hat is singing a love song and Flug hears, idk man idk, idk what actually constitutes a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTigress/pseuds/JadeTigress
Summary: "The sound of organ music resounding through the halls of the mansion was not unusual. Just usually it was loud and obnoxious and always disruptive. So when Flug heard the soft sound of dainty notes drifting down the hall, he was confused. Certainly that couldn't be anyone who lived in /this/ house."





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble done last night from my tumblr-  
> Song lyrics are from Elvis Presley's "Now or Never"
> 
> Requested by yourqueenofyaoi who said: "Perhaps a Paperhat drabble where BH tries to play a song on the piano in private but Flug hears it and it's a love song? "  
> And thanks to lovely0painter who suggested Elvis Presley "Now or Never"
> 
> Please go check out this wonderful fanart!! :D  
> Link: https://chaos1079.tumblr.com/post/161999893308/some-more-shitty-fanart-for-an-amazing-fanfic

The sound of organ music resounding through the halls of the mansion was... not unusual.

Which is to say that it often happened at four in the morning when Flug was _desperately_ trying to get a few hours of sleep and Black Hat _knew_ Flug was desperately trying to get a few hours of sleep.

Or it happened as Flug was cautiously trying to measure chemicals, startling him with a dissonant chord and causing him to botch the mixture – which Black Hat would then chastise him for of course.

Or it happened when Dementia tried to show off with _her_ sound system, _physically_ knocking her out of the way and shattering any and all glasses in the mansion. Just to make sure everybody knew Black Hat had to be the biggest and best at _everything_.

In general, it was always loud and always obnoxious and _always_ disruptive.

So when Flug heard the soft sound of dainty notes drifting down the hall, he was actually confused because certainly that couldn't be anyone who lived in _this_ house. Dementia's tastes were much more electric, and 5.0.5. (who was the only one living here pure enough to make the beautiful sound that was drifting through the air) wouldn't be able to play a piano with his paws, so well, that was just ridiculous.

Which left the most obvious candidate, the one who actually owned a piano, but the one it couldn't _possibly_ be. Flug stood entranced by the heartfelt notes that he strained to hear. He physically leaned forward, trying to catch more of the sound. After a moment of listening to the distant melody, he decided he _had_ to know, and he set off down the hall, tracking down the source of the music.

When he found himself standing outside Black Hat's room, still straining to hear those soft chords, he was forced to face the idea that somehow Black Hat was playing a song that was neither disruptive nor obnoxious nor, well, evil. In fact, from what he could hear it sounded almost... wistful.

He hovered near the door, wishing desperately that the door blocked less of the sound.

Flug was half-tempted to push the door open a crack, and was feeling bold enough to actually try, before he heard the music change. The melody shifted, still softly leaking out under the door. He froze in place, entranced, as he heard a voice start to emanate from behind the door.

 _It's now or never,_  
  _Come hold me tight_  
_Kiss me my darling,_  
_Be mine tonight_  
_Tomorrow will be too late,_  
_It's now or never_  
_My love won't wait._

Flug felt his heart stutter. He reached up to but a hand on his chest as a flush ran over his face. It was definitely Black Hat, that was his voice, but something was terribly wrong. Because his boss would never sing a love song, would he? Could Black Hat be in love? _Who_ could Black Hat be _in_ _love_ with? It seemed wrong.

And it wasn't at all because Flug felt a sting of jealousy in his chest.

 _When I first saw you_  
_With your smile so tender_  
_My heart was captured,_ _  
_ _My soul surrendered_

Flug leaned against the door frame, sighing. He tugged at the edge of his bag unconsciously, as a small smile crossed his face. For some reason, hearing Black Hat's voice, usually so harsh and vicious, singing so smoothly made his heart flutter. God, he was practically swooning, and all it took was Black Hat being not a jerk like he usually was. He'd be in big trouble is his boss ever decided to use that tactic against him to his face.

Which made him think and made him frown, because this wasn't to his face. It wasn't to him at all.

 _I'd spend a lifetime_  
_Waiting for the right time_  
_Now that your near_ _  
_ _The time is here at last._

Flug felt his heart sink. He didn't know who Black Hat had fallen in love with, but he was honestly kind of impressed. He wanted to _meet_ the person who had apparently been able to charm Black Hat so fast, who had made him _fall in love_ with them so fast. Flug had been working for Black Hat for _years_ and his boss still acted like he wouldn't bat an eye if Flug accidentally blew up the lab and himself with it.

Not that he'd been _trying_ to charm his boss... that's not what he meant.

Still though, as the song circled around his head like a siren's call, he secretly wished it _had_ been him.

Funny how it only takes a bit of jealousy to make you realize you were capable of being jealous over something in the first place.

 _It's now or never,_  
_Come hold me tight_  
_Kiss me my darling,_  
_Be mine tonight_  
_Tomorrow will be too late,_ _  
_ _It's –_

Suddenly, the melody broke off and was replaced with the sound of multiple, dissonant keys being smashed down at once. Flug yelped and ducked his head, covering his ears. It was as if someone had just slammed their fists down on all the keys at once – whether in anger or frustration, Flug didn't know, but certainly one of those bad feelings had urged on that action. The loud sound echoed down the hall, rocketing through the mansion in a manner much more usual of the music that usually graced these halls.

Flug winced as the lenses in his goggles cracked, perforating his vision of the world.

He tried to recompose himself and make a quick escape before more harsh music sounded, but the organ had stopped completely. Flug felt a sudden panic and realization, and was about to bolt down the hall and away, before the door slammed open behind him.

He stood, frozen in fear, as a heavy silence hung in the air. He turned his head slowly, to look at where Black Hat stood, halfway out the door. Black Hat also stood frozen, staring at Flug wide-eyed. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad reaction though.

He had no good excuse to explain his eavesdropping, so he just stood still and hoped Black Hat wouldn't see him if he didn't move. It didn't work.

“Dr. Flug?” Black Hat asked, voice strangled.

It wasn't the reaction he'd expected – anger, anger had been the reaction he'd expected – so Flug just nodded, nervously.

Oddly enough, Black Hat looked _mortified,_ still staring incredulously at the man in front of him. His mouth hung open slightly, and it almost looked like he was blushing.

“ _How_ long were you standing there?” He asked.

“Uhm, not, uh, not that long,” Flug tried, holding his hands up in front of him to try and reassure Black Hat. Again, it didn't work.

“Were you _listening?_ ” Black Hat asked, mortification shifting into outrage.

“ _No-_ ”

“ _The whole time?_ ”

“ _No!_ ”

Black Hat took a step forward and Flug took one back, ready to bolt.

“Sorry sir, it won't happen again, I'm – I was just about to head to the lab anyway so I'll just – I didn't hear anything,” Flug stammered, desperately trying to backpedal out of the situation.

Something flashed in Black Hat's eye.

“What?”

“Nothing happened, I'm just going to go now – “ Flug took another step back, ready to dash away.

“No,” Black Hat said, and again his voice sounded strained, as if he were forcing the words out against his own will. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Flug's arm, causing him to freeze.

“Sir – I really didn't – ” Flug said, voice rising.

“Shut up,” Black Hat snapped, face contorting. He grimaced and scrunched his eyes, and Flug noticed that his whole body was tense, wound up tight as a spring.

“I – ”

“Shut _up!_ ” Black Hat repeated through grit teeth,

So Flug did, eyes darting around, confused.

He heard Black Hat mutter something that sounded suspiciously like ' _now_ '.

“Wha-”

Suddenly, Black Hat leaned forward, pressing his face against Flug's.

Black Hat _then_ immediately pulled back and reeled back. His eyes widened and his face darkened. He reached up with one hand to cover his own face as he closed his eyes tight and grimaced.

It took an embarrassing long moment for Flug to realize Black Hat had tried to kiss him. Over the bag.

“Sir?” Flug asked.

“Shut up,” Black Hat just repeated again, hiding his face. “Shut up.”

Black Hat turned to leave, trying to quickly escape.

“Wait.” Now it was Flug's turn to reach out and grab a hold of Black Hat's arm. Black Hat spun, staring wide-eyed at Flug, warily, as though he were dangerous.

Flug hesitated, still holding on to Black Hat's arm.

“You could have just asked me to pull up the bag,” he said at last.

Black Hat grimaced, and Flug smiled widely as his boss blushed.

“Thank you doctor, I will keep that in mind for future's notice.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> My tumblr is villain-ouz.tumblr.com where I post Villainous stuff and memes and joke around about ridiculous stuff with all my lovely followers. I also have other works here if you want to, ahem, check those out.


End file.
